Behind Curtains
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Jaded Nightmare'. A year after finding out about her family's history and a local pizza joint, to celebrate a new advancement in her relationship with Tori, the couple have a small dinner at the pizzaria. While there, the two miss out on what the animatronics do to intruders. Rated high T for unseen character death and language.


**Long time coming, but here's the sequel to** _ **'Jaded Nightmare'**_ **. This one sets up a third part, which won't come out until sometime in October, most likely Halloween.**

 **In this, Tori meets the animatronics (read** _ **'Jaded Nightmare'**_ **to know what's about to be mentioned in this one-shot) and becomes protected like Jade. This takes place a year after** _ **'Jaded Nightmare'**_ **ended, and hints at why Tori is protected by the animatronics.**

 **Warning: There's some death in here, like in the original fic, but not visibly seen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Five Nights at Freddy's'**_ **, or any characters, just the two OCs we meet but don't get to know. You'll see why.**

 **No POV**

For the last year, Tori and Jade's relationship has improved, greatly. As their relationship improves, so has Jade 'relationship' with the animatronics that have taken to be her guardians while at work, a place she now owns after her father bought the building and company, improving it over the last year.

"Why does the fox keep staring at me?" Tori asks, watching as the fox stares at her from behind the curtain of Pirate Cove, the area being renovated to make it a proper part of the franchise.

"Good question. He usually doesn't take an interest in people." Jade comments, staring at Foxy. "She's my girlfriend. Don't even think about eating her." She warns the pirate fox, a small smirk on her face when Foxy gives her a quick nod and backs away. "That's my job." She adds when she faces Tori.

"Uh, why did it listen to you?" Tori asks, jumping in her seat ('Why did I agree to go to this place as a date with Jade?' she thinks) when Foxy is heard screeching from behind the curtain.

"He, not it. And his name's Foxy." Jade corrects, sending a quick 'Shut it!' to Foxy for scaring Tori. "Guess I should tell you the story." She says, sighing.

A half an hour later, the two are seen staring at one another, one somewhat relaxed the other worried. "So let me get this straight." Tori says, breaking the silence. "Years ago, before you were born, you had an older brother who died after a female version of tha-Foxy, fell and ended up biting him, killing him, the animatronics have started protecting your family, something you found out your first week of the job?" She asks, correcting herself from calling Foxy 'that thing' when Jade gives her a look and she sees Foxy over Jade's shoulder. "And now, a year later, you own the place, and they act as security guards for you? I'm confused." She finishes, staring at her girlfriend.

"You forgot that they kill anyone who insults me, sexually harasses me, or anything like that. But yeah, that's it." Jade says, glancing beside them as Chica walks by, not paying any attention to the couple sitting at the table.

"So, all those deaths over the last year are because of someone trying something with you, and they were killed by a robotic bear, chicken, bunny, and fox?" Tori asks, wishing she could make sense of everything.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jade says, nodding. "So, if I order them to stay out here, want to head to the guard's office and have sex?" She asks, smirking as she waves Bonnie off from overhearing them.

"Jade!" Tori says, cheeks reddening as she looks around, embarrassed when the animatronics stare at her.

"What? They won't hear anything, and we'll be alone. Come on, let's get laid." Jade tries, wanting to have some fun with Tori before the animatronics have to go into 'performer' mode.

"I am not having sex with you in a building where almost twenty people have been found murdered by 'unknown' means over the last year." Tori says, stopping Jade's thoughts.

"Fine. Let's at least east something less delectable than where our legs meet." Jade says, standing up and heading over the kitchen, the pizza becoming better over the last year and adding hamburgers, hot dogs, salad, and mac and cheese to the menu (the last only because of Cat). "Want a chef's salad?" She asks, staring to make one for Tori, knowing Tori likes the salad.

"Yeah." Tori says, glancing at Freddy as he passes by the table.

"Too bad you wouldn't let me toss your salad." Jade mumbles, making the salad.

A few days later, after regular business closed and Jade locked the doors, she and Tori again find themselves sitting at a table, this time in Pirate Cove, with Foxy acting as their waiter, much to Jade's amusement and Tori's fear.

"Two salads, Italian dressing on both." Jade orders the 'waiter', amused by the fear in Tori's eyes. "Relax, he's harmless." She waves off Tori's fear as Foxy walks away. "To you and me, anyway." She adds.

Outside the restaurant, to no one's knowledge inside, stand two men Tori and Jade would later recognize as two guys from school who kept 'promising' to straighten the school's biggest couple out. "You got the lockpick?" The taller of the two, a dirty blonde male wearing a grey muscle shirt, light blue swim trunks, and his hair in a black beanie, asks the shorter of the two.

"Multiple sets. No telling how many locks there are and how easy or complicated they'll be." The shorter male, his hair shoulder length and a dark red, dresses similarly but in darker shades, answers. "Let's go. Time to show those bitches how a real man fucks a woman." The clear leader says, smirking as he stalks towards the door, pulling out a set of lockpicks and getting ready to use them.

After three attempts, and two broken sets of lockpicks, the duo enter the building, treating the animatronics on the stage as simple decoration. "Where do you think they are?" The taller one whispers, glancing for any sign of the couple.

"Let's check the back. I heard that since she took over the place, she doesn't use the security system too much, so she won't see us." The shorter one answers, leading them down the hallway and checking every room they can.

"Found them." The taller one says after failing to find them in the hallway, seeing them after opening the curtain to Pirate Cove slightly.

"Good. Let's catch them by surprise." The leader says, sneaking in.

Before either of them can take three steps, Bonnie grabs the taller one and Freddy grabs the shorter one, pulling them back and away from the curtain.

"Did you hear that?" Tori asks, looking at the curtain as it flutters closed.

"Chica probably bumped on his pass by. Don't worry about it." Jade says, tapping the tabletop. "FOXY! WHERE THE FUCK IS OUR SALAD!?" She yells, looking around for the pirate fox.

"What the fuck kind of game is this?" The shorter one asks, glaring at the animatronics, Chica joining them a moment after they were dragged into the supply room.

"Nice costumes, bitches. Take them off and show us what's underneath." The taller one says, too arrogant.

Looking at one another, the animatronics, who could smirk if they could, come to a silent agreement and take off their heads, showing their metal skeletons and razor sharp teeth, sounds reminisce of laughter coming from them when the two poor souls stare back in fear. _'Mistress has trained us well.'_ Freddy 'tells' the others, who nod in agreement.

"Look, if this Is some kind of joke, it failed. We're not scared of you bitches." The shorter, braver of the two, counters. "Come on Jade, show us those nice tits." He says, smirking.

' _Let's eat.'_ Chica says, lunging forward and grabbing the leader's head, crushing it between his 'teeth'.

An hour later, after finally getting their food and eating it, and Jade laughing silently as Foxy pretends to go to eat Tori's head, only to act innocent when Tori looks behind her. "Come on. Let's go find the other knuckleheads." Jade says, laughing as Foxy pretends to dry him Tori from behind. 'I raised these idiots well.' She thinks as Tori looks behind her, and for the first time, yells at Foxy without fear in her tone.

"What is wrong with him?" Tori asks as they leave Pirate Cove and walk around the room, not finding the other animatronics.

"Too, too much." Jade answers. "FREDDY, CHICA, BONNIE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DIPSHITS?!" She yells down a hallway, smirking when she hears one screech. "Figures Bonnie's the one to react. Bunny's kind of a chicken." She smirks at the irony of Chica being braver than Bonnie when dealing with Jade.

"Uh, Jade? Why are they covered in blood?" Tori asks, eyes wide, as she stares at the bloody animatronics.

"Fucking hell, guys! Who'd you kill now?" Jade asks, sighing. "Just when we get the positive test back too." She groans, walking up to them and dragging them down the hall, making them lead her to the new bodies.

 **And here's where I end it. Any guesses as to what 'positive test' Jade is referring too?**

 **And anyone amused by Foxy's actions this chapter and Tori finally freaking out on him? I was, to be honest, and both were unplanned.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
